


【天陆/一织陆】没有牛奶的牛奶小故事

by judyyyy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyyyy/pseuds/judyyyy
Summary: 没有前因后果的纯肉，ooc谢罪，有机会把有牛奶的部分写出来。
Kudos: 1





	【天陆/一织陆】没有牛奶的牛奶小故事

“够了，陆，停下来吧。”九条天口中吐出氤氲的雾气，语气却不容置疑。

“可是，天哥你还没……呃、咳……哈……咳、咳……”汗珠从小麦色的肌肤渗出，挂在七濑陆脸上，数滴汇合，流过他涨红的脸颊，再流到他含着阳具的嘴边。口中溢出的透明液体混入其中，顺着下颌的线条一滴滴落在床单上。陆下半身的摆动也失去了节律，随着病态的喘息逐渐加重，逐渐变成痛苦而剧烈的起伏。

“喘成这样还要顶嘴吗。”九条不由分说拔出了陆口中坚挺的性器，利落地扶起双胞胎弟弟的脑袋。陆比想象中更沉，但天自己的力气也比想象中更大。像安置重心不稳的玻璃工艺品一般，他的手指拂过陆的嘴唇，拭去多余的粘稠液体，

“我去拿吸入器，剩下的就交给和泉弟弟了。和泉一织，你知道该怎么做吧？”

听到九条拿自己当逃跑的借口，一织的动作也停了。从九条天打开房门突入的瞬间，他就极力把注意力集中在七濑身上，不想用争吵破坏今晚两人间的氛围。除了偶然一瞥，他甚至不敢和正对面的九条对视。他抬起头，九条已经挂上往常冷淡的表情，仿佛刚才那张充满情欲与怜爱的脸才是错觉。

“现在这样才是九条前辈。但刚才看到，嗯，不小心才看到他被七濑先生那样做的时候……两个人面部和耳根泛红的地方都一模一样，果然是双胞胎。”

想到这里，一织忍不住看向七濑。他还在咳嗽，张着嘴说不出话，努力向九条挪动的腰部被一织牢牢抓住而动弹不得。看着那张同样情欲满溢却泫然欲泣的脸，一织感觉必须为他做点什么，大脑还没反应过来就先开口了。

“你就这样走掉的话，七濑先生会难过得整晚睡不着。这样也没关系吗？”

——明明自己恨不得九条前辈立刻从这里消失，但实在不能对七濑的要求置之不理吗。这家伙的诉求力还真可怕。

“一织，你……不对我才不会睡不着！咳……”

“还有力气吵架的话，不如先反省一下自己为什么提出这种不要命的请求。”

九条天并没有停下翻找吸入器的动作，但一织感觉他有所动摇，完美高中生分析得出的结论一定不会错。

“不管怎样，突然闯入的九条不可能不认为自己有责任，无论是作为曾经的兄长还是如今的同行。不过，没有干脆地拒绝七濑，还挺不像他的。兄弟俩其实都很可爱呢……不行，现在七濑先生还没恢复，我在想什么啊！”

和泉一织的小小妄想自然不会表现在脸上。如果这时候离开七濑去找衣服，反而会给对方造成致命打击，只能用身体来帮他取暖。一织顺着几乎倒下的七濑放低身体，尽量在不压到对方的同时肌肤相贴。剧烈运动加上发作带来的紧张情绪，陆背部的汗水还有一丝热气。身体传来的热度让一织愈发兴奋。仿佛要从陆体内擢取更多体温似的，尽管做足了表情和肢体管理，一织却无法控制性器的反应。

“还好七濑是一副生怕九条前辈离开的紧张模样，至少不会因为后庭的异常捉弄我……明明被我抱在怀里却想着九条前辈，真是个烂人！……不，现在还不能对他发火，等发作结束再算账好了。”

一织熟练地把耳朵贴在陆的肩胛骨下方，风箱般的声音尚未散去，呼吸也有些急促。总之，在九条前辈拿药来之前让陆先稳定下来。他轻轻挪到七濑耳边，皮肤的贴合与分离又激起小小的水声。“现在还不行，要忍住啊和泉一织。”他努力抑制自己的胡思乱想。

“七濑先生，今晚我不会让九条前辈走的。但你要听我的指令，可以吗？”一织用自己想象中最温柔坚定的语气说出这句话。

这才意识到一织的身体仍有一部分和自己相连，七濑陆慌张地挣扎起来。

“对不起，一织，我……咳、咳……”陆越是努力想表达自己的想法，就越说不出话。

陆并不是没有察觉到一织的小动作，但自己刚才情绪过于激动，甚至来不及作出反应。尽管才借着一织的承诺冷静下来，陆又对靠近的身体感到害羞，再次气血上涌。

“一织的胸部、肚子，还有那个……都贴得更紧了，但脸上却是一副严肃冷酷的样子，真亏他装得出来。说悄悄话前还特意把头发推了上去——即使这样，他手上的动作也没有停。一织平时也是这样摸毛绒兔子的吗？肚子两边都被摸得好痒啊。想抱怨又说不出话，一织到底在做什么啊，这样我不是会喘得更厉害吗……”

当陆的心思在天身上时，只觉得自己被名为和泉一织的存在包裹住，像包住雪糍的糯米皮那样。一旦去尝试感受和泉一织这个人，就会发现他在细节上也完美得令人发指。因为缺氧，抑或是性与爱的双重冲击，陆感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉，意识也变得模糊。

“这样可靠的一织什么都愿意替我做，我也要成为更可靠的超级巨星才行……天哥也不会抛下发作的我不管，为了天哥的心意，我也要快点振作起来……”

有点虚弱的陆就这样被引导、搀扶，半卧在奇娜子抱枕上。早就在旁边待机的九条天立刻单手捏开陆的嘴，喷入气雾剂，盖上氧气面罩。随着陆的呼吸逐渐平稳，天的表情也有所缓和，两人似乎要像儿时一样沉沉睡去……

“——个鬼啦！双胞胎兄弟也不能这样和谐地无视被当成人肉靠垫垫在陆和抱枕中间还被压到快要窒息又不好意思开口拔出来的我啊！！！” 

眼看着和泉弟弟就要开启发怒模式，天想要说些什么安慰一下他，没想到陆抢先开口了。

“一织，从刚才开始，你是不是一直在变大？刚才。又变大了哦。”

室内的空气仿佛当场凝固。“原来被七濑发现了！”和泉一织感觉自己被刚融化的黄油浇遍了全身，一时想不出反驳的话。九条天也愣住了，好在年长者的本能阻止了他直接笑出声的冲动：“原来和泉一织有被人压住身体做的癖好，是窒息play的某种变体吗？那我们就这样继续吧。”说完，天便作势要跨到陆身上。

“没有变大！是七濑你自己稍微好一点就得意忘形、明明没受到什么刺激就突然兴奋起来了吧！”一织理智的开关再次被打开，立刻抛开秘密被发现的羞耻感奋起反击。

“为什么一织又突然生气……”陆表现出不加掩饰的沮丧，“这种时候不是该说‘因为你太性感了，所以我忍不住勃起得更厉害’吗？”

“真抱歉，我也没有对着发病的青少年勃起的癖好。”一织不自觉地放低声音，“但刚才的七濑先生确实可爱到让我无法移开视线。”

“一织……”陆还没来得及发出第二个音节，就被一织堵住了唇瓣。七濑的味道和刚开始不太一样，啊，这个咸咸的味道是九条前辈留下的……！一织偷偷睁眼向床边看去，正好对上九条锐利的目光。

“恕我冒昧，九条前辈能否不要用那种婆婆刁难儿媳的眼神看我呢。”

“你也会有兴奋到说出真心话的时候呢，和泉一织。”天捋平另一端的床单，把沉浸在亲吻中意犹未尽的陆轻拽过来，“陆，你说要和我一起高潮，就用你的手来做吧。”

随着陆的转身，从一织唇边扯出的淫丝落在陆肩上，那里的汗渍已经被天清理干净。一织就这样被夺走目标，只能顺着唾液的痕迹亲吻陆的右肩。好想咬下去啊，随随便便就能被九条前辈抢走的七濑，但这里的齿痕会被粉丝发现，演变成非常糟糕的事态……

天锐利的目光又投了过来，一织心有不甘地对视，视线却怎么都无法从天和陆交缠的唇舌上移开。“想试试前辈的味道吗，和泉一织。”天话音刚落，陆就顺从地把上半身贴在天胸前。一织也半跪着，迎向那张和身下人完全相同的脸。“前辈的味道真是成熟啊。”仅仅是回应深吻的动作就耗尽全部力气，一织全凭本能在摆动下半身。

“天哥哥……”陆的手和天十指相扣，紧紧扣住两人贴在一起的阴茎。天的乳头被陆含在口中，作为回礼，天则用另一只手揉搓陆的。

三人的喘息愈发粗重。天努力掌握着亲吻和摩擦的节奏，警惕地享受着陆的喘息声。陆含混不清的声音和天反复搅动的舌尖让一织彻底解放妄想，说不定自己是遇到了伪装成另外两人双子魅魔，第二天就会有人发现自己被榨干的身体和灵魂，之类的。陆适才发病的痛苦已经彻底消失，哥哥和一织的前后夹击几乎完全夺走他的意识，高涨的情欲冲击着后庭，热忱的怜爱包裹住阳具。陆身边缠绕着两人的气息，仿佛置身天国。

“天哥……我要……”陆的声音逐渐从高昂的呻吟变成呜咽，“一织……嗯、啊……♡”

“和泉一织，你也……一起来吧……啊♡”天加快了手上的动作，他的耳语在一织听来仿佛蛇的吐息。

“哈……我才不会比你们……嗯——♡♡♡”还没说完，满溢的粘稠液体就涌入陆的体内。陆和天也几乎同时射了出来，天的精液像喷泉般溅到陆和一织脸上，陆的精液则一股涌出，顺着两人的手流到床上。

（完）

“下不为例，陆也不要再提这么危险的请求了。”洗完澡的九条转眼就扣好了衬衫扣子，“和泉一织，你也不要太惯着他。”

一织和陆还沉浸在刚才的余韵中，在床上打闹，胡乱地亲吻着对方，把精液往对方身上抹，大有再做一场的架势。看到准备离开的九条，一织突然想起了什么，问：“所以，九条前辈今天究竟是来做什么的？”


End file.
